Master Ingram
is the evolution of Ingram and is Shun's second Guardian Bakugan after Storm Skyress. Information Description After evolving, Master Ingram resembles an armored version of his previous stage. The unnatural evolution caused by the Ventus Energy has given Ingram the appearance which is best described as a cross between an eagle and a ninja warrior. His overall appearance remains distinctly the same except the now in this new form he dons a black overcoat with yellow arches and circles. Aside from that his three pairs of wings from his previous stage have been replaced with a scarf-like cape which transforms into a single pair of wings during flight. He has also shown to have golden-trimmed black shinguards on his legs as well as gauntlets of the same color on each of his forearms which conceal two retractable talon-like blades used to slash his opponents. He has the ability to combine with Shadow Wing in order to form Ninjitsu Master Ingram. In this form, he is shown to have little-to-no change when it comes to appearance and aside from that the only factors that have been changed is that Shadow Wing transforms into two pairs of green-trimmed, white wings and attaches to Master Ingram's back and the cape transforms into a more wing-like version of itself. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Master Ingram first appeared in Six Degrees of Destruction, when the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia gave Drago and the other Resistance Bakugan their Attribute Energies. He evolved from Ingram due to Oberus giving him the Ventus Attribute Energy. In The Day New Vestroia Stood Still, Ingram heads off to New Vestroia with Shun. He faces Lync's new Mechanical Bakugan Aluze when he and Shun went to check on New Vestroia. When he was losing, Storm Skyress told him not to battle and insisted that Shun use her instead. Master Ingram could not control his new evolution or his new powers because he could not embrace himself. When Storm Skyress struggles against Aluze, Ingram refuses to stand by and watch her suffer. Master Ingram won due to embracing his powers and combining with Shadow Wing to make Ninjitsu Master Ingram. Following the battle, Skyress leaves Ingram as her successor as Shun's guardian and wishes the two of them luck. In Samurai Showdown, back on Earth, Master Ingram and Shun teamed up with Baron, who had already lost his energy, to fight Volt and his new Guardian Bakugan, Boriates, they won and the Ventus Energy was safe. In Ambush, he, Shadow Wing and Saint Nemus brawled against Macubass and Boriates. They lose due to the Vexos' cheating effects and the Ventus Energy is taken. After Drago destroyed the BT System, Master Ingram helps Drago and the others depart from New Vestroia. In Spectra's Last Stand, when Spectra returns for yet another rematch, he encourages Drago along with Minx Elfin, Knight Percival, Magma Wilda, and Saint Nemus. In All for One, with the Alternative Weapon System complete, Master Ingram fights with the Brawlers and Shun's other Bakugan Hylash and Shadow Wing to battle the Alternative. When Hylash was blasted Ingram was in horror. In Final Fury, he was blasted by the alternative and it looked like it hurt but then he says it doesn’t matter. Later he and the others fought Snapzoid, Lumitroid, Clawsaurus, and Farakspin in a place that looked like Bakugan Interspace. Later along with Helix Dragonoid, Saint Nemus, and Midnight Percival, they finally destroy the Alternative. Sometime after the battle and before Bakugan Interspace was repaired, Ingram returned to New Vestroia. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Blast From the Past, he was seen with the army of Bakugan trying to protect New Vestroia. He was fighting alongside Storm Skyress and Taylean. He was destroyed by Mechtavius Destroyer, along with Storm Skyress and Taylean. Because the Brawlers used the Current of Time to go back and destroy Mechtavius Destroyer before he killed him, he is now either living peacefully on New Vestroia or reunited with Shun at some point. ; Ability Cards (Anime) * Wind Power Extreme: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Wind Echo: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Wind Split: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Armored Intense Mode: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram. * Heavy Demon - Moonlight Slash (Hand Demon - Moonlight Slash): Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Ninjitsu Combo - Might Fang and Vista Wing: Adds 300 Gs to Master Ingram and any other Ventus Bakugan. * Wind Power - Glimmering Shadow Slash (Glimmering Shadow Slash): Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Twin Fangs - Phantom Comet Storm: Adds 400 Gs to Master Ingram and any other Ventus Bakugan. * Eight-span Crow: Adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram and any other Ventus Bakugan. * Kazami Style - Ninja Torpedo Slash: Adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram and any other Ventus Bakugan. * Wind Power - Light Intense Impact: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Twin Fangs - Great Divine Wing (Twin Fangs - Great Sky Wing): Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent and adds 300 Gs to Master Ingram and any other Ventus Bakugan. * Shadow Wing: Creates a Ventus Shadow Wing Bakugan for Master Ingram's Brawler. (This ability is permanent and lasts even outside of battle) ; Ability Cards (Defenders of the Core) * Wind Spiral: Sends forth a torrent of energy shots. * Typhoon Explosion: Triggers a powerful combo attack. * Blade Tornado: Generates a shield to deflect shots. * Needle Storm: Ingram charges at an opponent and causes a massive explosion. Physical Game Master Ingram was released in Japan on October 8, 2010. In Japan, the Pyrus version in BST-09 comes with 520 Gs. The Haos version in BST-09 comes with 540 Gs. The Darkus version in BST-09 comes with 520 Gs. The Ventus version in BBT-04 comes with 500 Gs. The translucent Ventus version in BST-09 comes with 560 Gs. Trivia *In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, his ball form is actually Cosmic Ingram, and he is female unlike her male form in the anime. *Master Ingram's toy features a peg on his rear end that allows him to attach to Shadow Wing. Curiously, Shadow Wing was never actually released. *He is similar to Taylean in that they're both based on ancient Japanese warriors. Likewise, both of them have at least one move named after Shun's last name, Kazami, and have Kazami Style abilities. *The way his arms pop out are similar to Nemus. *In Poland he is called Star Ingram, and is female. *Master Ingram somewhat sounds like the spider Shadow from Spider Riders. *Master Ingram is the only Bakugan whose toy version has two Attribute symbols. de:Meister Ingram es:Master Ingram pl:Gwiazda Ingram Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Legendary Soldiers Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Great Articles Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge